


Deleted scenes

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble dump, Fluff, Ice Skating, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: A place to dump fic that I've had in my folder for too long. A mixture of pairings.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to just dump some of my Google doc fics and documents here. That's all. Hopefully these are stories you will enjoy.

“Welcome to the Team Principal Press conference. Joining me today are Maurizio Arrivabene of Ferrari, Toto Wolff of Mercedes, Monisha Kaltenborn of Sauber, Christian Horner of Red Bull and Eric Boullier of McLaren Honda. We’ll start with Toto. Toto, well done on the win last weekend, I see you have brought someone with you to this conference?”

Toto nods at the commentator and Jack looks around the room from his position on his lap. “I have indeed.”

“Little Jack having a take your son to work day?” The commentator smiles.

“Yes well, Susie is ill and I thought I’d take him to work with me, show him the ropes.” Toto nods as Jack points to Maurizio. “Yes, Jack. That’s Maurizio.”

“Ma?” Jack blinks, reaching for the Ferrari team principal.

Maurizio chuckles and looks at Toto. “I think someone wants a hug.”

Toto nods and hands Jack over for Maurizio to hold.

“Hello!” Coos Maurizio.

Jack blinks at him and tugs on his beard, making Maurizio wince.

Toto tries to hide his smile and takes his son back from him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Maurizio nods, rubbing his face.

Toto tries to hide his smirk.

“Anyway. Let’s start. Please remember give your name and full publication.” The commentator brings order back to the room.

Jack is mostly silent during the press conference, but at the mention of Lewis or Valtteri he starts to squeal excitedly and yell “Ewis! Val!" at the top of his voice as if the two drivers were in the room.

He also at one point rips Toto’s microphone out curiously and babbles at it whilst Toto and Maurizio try to fix it.

It’s safe to say that the press conference just went into chaos with a young child involved.

* * *

 

Toto is glad when the conference is over and he can leave. He carries his son to the paddock and Lewis comes up to him.

“Hey, Toto! Hey little man!” Lewis grins at the toddler.

Jack looks at him and looks at Toto. “Ewis!”

“You want to go to Lewis?” Toto asks.

Jack nods.

Toto chuckles and hands Jack over to Lewis. “There you go.”

Lewis beams at Toto and holds Jack in his arms. “Come on little man, lets go see some drivers.”

Jack smiles at him happily and Lewis takes him up the paddock and towards the pit lane.

With Lewis on babysitting duty, Toto finds time to relax and call Susie.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Toto asks softly as she answers.

“Ugh.” Susie groans. “Awful, but how is Jack?”

“He’s fine. He’s with Lewis.” Toto nods.

“Okay.” She sighs as she coughs down the line.

“I’ll pick up some supplies on my way home.” Toto says softly. “You don’t sound so good.”

“Thank you.” She replies, her voice quiet and rough.

“I love you. Get some sleep.” Toto says softly.

“I love you too, see you later.” Susie sighs before ending the call.

Toto is just about to finish off some paperwork when Lewis storms into his office.

“TOTO!” Lewis’ yells, worry on his face.

“What’s happened?” Toto is up instantly. “Where’s Jack?”

“I swear I put him down for a couple of seconds and he was gone!” Lewis looks ashen. “I’ve got Val looking around the paddock but we can’t find him.”

“YOU LOST MY SON?” Toto yells, fear and panic filling him.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” Lewis looks close to freaking out.

Toto pushes past him and runs out of his office.

Toto is in a blind panic as he runs up the pit lane. Jack could be anywhere. There was so many dangerous things. He couldn’t bear to think what could happen to him.

Toto searched high and low in the Mercedes garage and he ran up the pit lane frantic.

Suddenly he hears someone call his name.

Sebastian runs up to him and takes his hand. “Toto, stop. Breathe.”

“I can’t. My son!” Toto looks at Sebastian.

“We have him. He’s safe.” Sebastian says calmly.

“We?” Toto looks at him. “Sebastian, where is Jack?”

“I found him sat near a stack of tyres. I decided to take him to Ferrari until I could find you.” Sebastian says gently. “I’ll take you to him now.”

Toto nods, following him to Ferrari.

Sebastian leads Toto to his cool down room where Kimi is holding Jack. Jack seems happy enough and when he sees Toto he squeals and raises his arms to him.

Toto gently takes his son from Kimi and holds him close, kissing his head. “I’m so sorry, Jack.”

“He’s fine.” Kimi nods.

“Thank you.” Toto says softly, hugging Jack tightly.

“It was nothing.” Kimi shrugs. “He’s quite a good kid. Very curious.”

“Ah he takes after Susie.” Toto chuckles, looking at Jack. “Don’t you.”

Jack looks at him and points to Kimi. “Imi.”

“You want to go back to him?” Toto looks surprised and Kimi smiles softly.

Jack nods and Toto hands him over.

Jack smiles happily and reaches for Kimi’s cap, which Kimi takes off and places on his head, the hat going over his eyes.

“Future Ferrari driver?” Sebastian asks Toto with a grin.

“Not on your life.” Toto replies with a scowl, making Sebastian laugh.

 


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valtteri causes chaos when he asks Kimi a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just some random fluff I wrote ages ago. I think of it as a deleted scene from Three Is A Magic Number.

“So what are we watching?” Valtteri asks curiously from his place on the sofa. 

Sebastian grins at him and hands him a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. “You’ll see.” 

“Is Kimi joining us?” Valtteri asks as Sebastian joins him on the sofa, pulling the blanket around them both. 

“He’ll be here soon.” Sebastian nods as he turns the TV on. 

Valtteri sighs softly and rests his head on Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Everything okay?” Sebastian asks softly. 

Valtteri looks up at him. “Yes.” 

“Sure?” Sebastian looks at him, his blue eyes not missing the way Valtteri looked away for a second. 

“Is Kimi okay?” Valtteri asks. 

“Kimi?” Sebastian is puzzled. “Yes, why wouldn’t he be?” 

“It’s just…I said something to him yesterday.” Valtteri replies. 

“Said what?” Sebastian asks, suddenly feeling worried. 

Valtteri doesn’t say anything for a second and Sebastian gets anxious. 

“Val? What did you say to Kimi?” Sebastian’s breath hitches. 

“I….may have asked his thoughts on marriage.” Valtteri replies sheepishly. 

Sebastian actually freezes besides him and Valtteri closes his eyes. 

Great. 

Fantastic. 

He’s alienated not one but two of his boyfriends. 

Sebastian is silent against his side but then he lets out a soft breath. “Ah.” 

“Ah?” Valtteri asks. 

“Yes.” Sebastian nods. 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Valtteri sounds upset. 

“No…no…but..seriously?” Sebastian reaches into his pocket. “I was going to do it.” He pouts, holding out the box. 

Valtteri swears he almost faints when he sees the two golden bands in there with three numbers written inside them. 5,7,77. 

“I was going to ask tonight…” Sebastian swallows. “But it looks like you’ve beaten me to the punch.” 

Valtteri’s hands are shaking as he takes one of the rings. “Seb, they’re beautiful..” 

Sebastian nods. “I have no idea what I was thinking.” 

Valtteri grins at him. “You wanted to marry us.” 

Sebastian blushes. “I did yeah, still do actually.” 

Valtteri chuckles and puts the ring on his finger. “It’s a yes, by the way.” 

Sebastian looks at him in shock and wordlessly kisses him. 

Valtteri kisses him back deeply, just as Kimi walks into the living room. 

“Am I interrupting something?” Kimi asks with a smile. 

Valtteri breaks from the kiss to look at Kimi. “KIMI! Sebastian needs to talk to you!” 

Kimi raises an eyebrow and looks at Sebastian. “Yes, Seb?” 

Sebastian gets up from the sofa and kneels down on one knee in front of Kimi. “Kimi, will you marry us?” He holds out the ring. 

Kimi pauses and looks at Sebastian, then Valtteri. “Are you being serious?” 

“We’ve never been so serious.” Sebastian replies, looking at him intently. 

Kimi starts to laugh. Actually laugh. And Sebastian’s face falls. 

“Kimi?” Sebastian feels stupid and puts the box away. 

“Seb…no..wait.” Kimi tries to control his laughter. “I’m not laughing at you. No. It’s just…” Kimi reaches into his pocket and holds up an identical box. “I was going to propose!” 

Sebastian looks at him dumbfounded and Valtteri looks bemused. 

“So, let me get this straight. We have all proposed?” Valtteri asks. 

Kimi and Sebastian nod. 

Valtteri laughs happily and shakes his head. “Oh my god.” 

Sebastian and Kimi both look sheepish, but Valtteri looks at them joyfully. 

“Kimi just take the ring from Sebastian and then I’ll take your ring and Seb can take the other.” Valtteri says, feeling confused himself just saying it. 

Sebastian takes Kimi’s ring box and takes the ring from inside, passing it to Valtteri, who now has two rings. 

“See? I’m the special one in this relationship.” Valtteri winks, he cannot stop grinning. 

Sebastian and Kimi chuckle and join the bemused Finn on the sofa. 

“Are we still having that movie night?” Valtteri asks, but Sebastian and Kimi share a glance over his head. 

“Actually, why don’t we celebrate our engagement?” Sebastian asks with a grin. 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Valtteri laughs softly and takes their hands, admiring the golden bands. 

It wasn’t a conventional marriage proposal, but it was theirs and theirs alone and that was all that mattered.


	3. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deleted scene from Welcome To Paradise. Kimi pranks Susie and unleashes hell in the form of Toto Wolff looking for revenge.

Kimi was bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.    
  
There had not been a case on the Island for a while and all there was to do at the station was paperwork.    
  
Fernando and Jenson were not even there, they had been called away on some training exercise, so Kimi was all alone.    
  
Even Sebastian was too busy to visit him, the bar was doing well as it was holiday season.    
  
So he was just stuck there, writing up paperwork. Completely bored out of his mind.    
  
“Afternoon, Sir.” Susie smiles as she walks into the office.    
  
Kimi looks up from his paperwork. “Oh, good afternoon. Where have you been?”    
  
“Oh..nowhere…” She sits down and pulls out some notes.    
  
“Ah…let me guess. The Commissioner needed you for some extra work.” Kimi stretched the last words out with a wink.    
  
Susie blushes and looks down at her desk. “I have no clue what you mean, Raikkonen.”    
  
“Oh you do, Wolff.” Kimi snorts.    
  
Susie rolls her eyes, looking at her paperwork.    
  
Kimi laughs and goes back to his work too.    
  
“How’s Sebastian?” Susie asks after a while.    
  
“Huh? Oh he’s okay. Tired but loving his job.” Kimi nods.    
  
“Tourist season.” Susie nods. “I’ve always hated it.”    
  
“Me too.” Kimi nods. “Too many people.”    
  
Susie snorts. “You don’t like people anyway.”    
  
“True.” He nods with a smile.    
  
Susie chuckles and goes back to her work.    
  
After an hour Kimi swears he would rather murder someone then sit there any longer.    
  
He’s just about to suggest a break to Susie when her phone dings and she beams at her phone.    
  
“Toto’s just texted me. He’s outside. I’m going to go see him.” Susie grins.    
  
“But your shift hasn’t ended!” Kimi points out. He had been here all day.    
  
“So? You’re here. It’s fine. I’ll be back soon.” Susie nods, already moving towards the door.    
  
“Susie!” Kimi says in annoyance, but she’s already gone.    
  
Kimi curses under his breath and glares at the door. Why should she get to leave early? Just because she had a relationship with the Commissioner she thought she could do what she liked.     
  
Kimi sighs and glances at the kitchen, an idea forming in his head.    
  
Quickly he left his seat and checked under the counter, finding the leftover bag of flour from when he and Fernando made Jenson a cake. He grabs the flour and smiles deviously.    
  
He’d show Susie.    


* * *

Kimi was sat innocently back in his seat when Susie returned. When she pushed open the door to the shack the bag of flour fell from the door and covered her from head to toe.    
  
She yelled in shock and glanced at Kimi, who was crying with laughter.    
  
“KIMI? DID YOU DO THIS?” Susie snaps at him, her face angry. Kimi cannot take her seriously.    
  
“Your face! Oh my god!” Kimi laughs so hard he falls off of the chair.    
  
Susie marches up to him and grabs hold of his shirt. “Why did you do this?”    
  
“Because you should have been here, not gallivanting with Toto.” Kimi answers.    
  
“You are dead.” Susie hisses, moving away from him and leaving the room.    
  
“Su?” Kimi scrambles up, suddenly realising that prank may have gone too far.    
  
Susie walks back to her house, angry and annoyed.    
  
“Hey, Liebling? How was your- Su? What the hell happened?” Toto comes over to her, his face shocked.    
  
“Kimi pranked me.” She replies angrily, storming upstairs to use the shower.    
  
“Pranked you? Why?” Toto asks as he follows her upstairs.    
  
“Because I took a break with you and left him alone.” She answers as she turns on the shower.    
  
“Oh, Su…” Toto sighs and goes to hug her, but she stops him.    
  
“He’s dead.” She hisses. “I am going to kill him.”    
  
“Okay, if you want to kill him don’t leave evidence.” Toto says deadpan. “I don’t want to arrest you.”    
  
“Shut up, Toto.” Is her reply as she removes her clothes and gets into the shower.    
  
Toto sighs and moves out of the room to make her some tea, a plan already forming in his head with what to do with Kimi.    
  
As soon as Susie leaves the shower, he makes her a cup of tea and reveals his plan to her.    
  
Susie grins like a Cheshire cat.    


* * *

That week, Kimi is sat at his desk when Toto walks in, looking stern.    
  
“Kimi? Can I have a word with you?” Toto asks, his face a mask.    
  
“Uh..sure.” Kimi swallows and moves out of his seat to join him outside, wondering if he was going to be yelled at for his prank.    
  
Toto leans against the balcony and turns to Kimi. “I have an undercover assignment for you.”    
  
“An undercover assignment?” Kimi asks, eyebrow raised.    
  
“Yes.” Toto nods. “We’ve had word that one of the local fashion shows is a cover for a drugs ring. We need someone to go in there and check it out.”    
  
Kimi nods. “Okay. So what will my alias be?”    
  
Toto hands him a file. “Your alias will be Kimberly Tyrell. A competitor in the show.”    
  
“What?!” Kimi splutters at him. “You want me to go undercover as a model?”    
  
Toto nods.    
  
“Can’t Susie do it?” Kimi asks.    
  
Toto gives a shaky sigh. “No, she can’t…”    
  
“But why?” Kimi looks at Toto’s face. “Toto? Is everything okay?”    
  
“Kimi, she’d kill me if she knew I told you, but…Susie is pregnant.” Toto replies.    
  
Kimi gasps. “She’s…she’s expecting a little one?”    
  
Toto nods. “She’s only a few weeks. She didn’t want to tell anyone yet, but I’m not having her go on an undercover mission.”    
  
“I understand.” Kimi nods. “I’ll do it.”    
  
“Thank you, Kimi.” Toto nods.    


* * *

When Kimi goes back inside, he smiles tenderly at Susie.    
  
Susie frowns. “You okay, Kimi?”    
  
“I’m fine.” Kimi nods. “Toto told me about the undercover mission. I’m happy to do it.”   
  
“That’s great!” Susie tries not to smile.    
  
Kimi nods. “I’m making a cup of tea, do you want one?”    
  
“I’d love one, thank you.” She nods with a smile.    
  
“And a back protector for your chair?” He asks.    
  
“Uh…no?” Susie looks confused.    
  
“It’ll help with your back.” Kimi nods.    
  
“My back is fine, Kimi.” Susie replies.    
  
“If you’re sure.” He nods. It makes sense to Kimi now why Susie was in so late in the afternoon. The morning sickness must have made her need rest.    
  
“I’m sure.” She nods, going back to the case notes.    
  
Kimi nods and puts the kettle on, smiling happily to himself.    


* * *

The following week, Toto arrives in the station with a dress in his hands.    
  
“Kimi, your outfit for the undercover mission is here. We should see if it fits.” Toto nods.    
  
Kimi visibly pales, but nods. “Uh..okay..If you’re sure…”    
  
“I’m sure.” Toto nods, handing him the dress. “Use the bathroom to change.”    
  
Kimi takes the dress from him and looks between Susie and Toto, the former smiling gently.    
  
“It’s okay, Kimi. Just try it on.” Susie nods.    
  
Kimi sighs and goes into the bathroom.    
  
Susie snots when he leaves. “Oh my god, Toto! How the hell did you make him buy the idea?”    
  
“I have my ways.” He smirks. “Have you texted Sebastian?”    
  
“Oh yes!” She grins. “I told him that Kimi had a surprise for him.”    
  
“You are devious.” Toto grins. “I’m so glad I married you.”    
  
Susie’s face softens. She goes to reply but then Kimi walks out looking awkward and pale, wearing a deep red dress.    
  
Susie gasps and puts a hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh, but Kimi just blinks at her in concern.    
  
“Susie? Are you okay?” He runs towards her.    
  
Susie frantically shakes her head and Kimi quickly dives to the kitchen for the washing up bowl, placing it on her lap much to Susie’s total bafflement.    
  
Toto winces and tries to stop him but Kimi isn’t paying attention.    
  
“That morning sickness must be awful.” Kimi says sympathetically.    
  
“Morning what?” Susie asks with a frown, just as Sebastian walks in.    
  
“Hey, Su? You texted me that Kimi had a sur-” He stops, his eyes wide at what he sees.    
  
Kimi in a full length red dress, looking at Susie in concern, with Toto standing to the side looking like he was going to run at any moment.    
  
“Uh hey…Sebby….” Kimi grins weakly.    
  
“What…the….hell?” Sebastian says slowly.    
  
“Seb…it’s not what this looks like.” Kimi swallows.    
  
Sebastian looks to Toto. “What’s going on?”    
  
Toto takes out his phone, snaps a picture of Kimi in the dress and then puts his phone away. “Kimi Raikkonen? You’ve just got pranked.”    
  
Kimi’s mouth falls open in shock and he looks at Toto. “Wh-what?”    
  
“You dumped flour on my wife. You deserved this. There is no undercover mission.” Toto replies.    
  
“What the fuck?!” Kimi folds his arms.    
  
Toto bursts out laughing. “We got you good!”    
  
Kimi glares at him and Susie. “Very funny, Toto.”    
  
Toto grins. “You now know not to mess with my wife.”    
  
“I do.” Kimi sighs, looking at Sebastian who looks confused.    
  
“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” Sebastian asks.    
  
Susie nods and goes over to him to explain.    


* * *

Kimi gets dressed and ends up meeting Susie, Toto and Sebastian for a drink.    
  
Toto pays for everyone’s round and while he’s at the bar, Kimi looks at Susie.    
  
“Shouldn’t you be having a soft drink or something?” He asks in concern.    
  
“Why?” Susie asks, frowning.    
  
“Well, because you’re expecting.” Kimi says as Sebastian looks shocked.    
  
“WHAT?” Susie asks, eyes wide. “Expecting?”    
  
“Toto said you were a few weeks along. It was why you didn’t go undercover.” Kimi replies.    
  
“Kimi…I’m not pregnant.” Susie says to him.    
  
“You’re not?” Kimi asks, surprised.    
  
“I’m not. I swear to you I am not pregnant.” Susie says, alarmed.    
  
“It must have been part of the prank.” Kimi shakes his head. “I am so sorry…”    
  
“It’s fine. It explains your weird behaviour around me.” Susie replies. She looks at Toto’s back, her expression angry.    
  
Kimi nods, not noticing Susie’s look.    
  
She plans revenge. 

* * *

The next week, Susie walks into the bathroom and puts her plan into action.    
  
She takes the pregnancy test and draws on the line, smirking to herself.    
  
She puts it on the end of the bath and leaves the room.    
  
When Toto walks into the bathroom later, he finds the stick and goes pale when he sees the positive marks.    
  
He almost faints there and then.    
  



	4. Helping a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kimi is pissed at the media making a big deal of him helping Sebastian at Spa.

“So what’s up with you?” Valtteri frowns as he absentmindedly messes with a few of the buttons on the Mercedes pit wall.    
  
“Huh?” Kimi asks from the seat next to him.    
  
“You’ve been muttering under your breath and you’ve barely spoken to me.” Valtteri replies, raising an eyebrow.    
  
“I don’t know why you’re surprised by that?” Kimi asks. “I mean, I’m usually quiet…”   
  
“You’re more quieter then usual.” Valtteri answers, looking concerned.    
  
“I’m fine.” Kimi says bluntly and Valtteri snorts.    
  
“Like hell you are.” He shakes his head and looks at Kimi. “Is this about you helping Seb?”    
  
Kimi lets out a small sigh.    
  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Valtteri nods. “The media?”    
  
Kimi gives a tiny nod of his head.    
  
“Just ignore them, Kimi. We know the truth. You’re not a number two driver.” Valtteri says gently.    
  
“I know I’m not. It doesn’t stop them making a big deal out of me helping him.” Kimi sighs. “I ruined my lap and decided to help a friend, and it just gets me hell.”    
  
Valtteri reaches over to squeeze his hand gently. “Just try not to focus on their words. I know it’s hard but you’re Kimi Raikkonen! You don’t have to take their shit.”    
  
Kimi gives him a small smile. “Thank you.”    
  
Valtteri nods and then goes back to pressing buttons. “Where is Seb anyway?”    
  
“Media pen.” Kimi answers. “He should be done soon, then we can go back to the hotel.”    
  
Valtteri turns to look at him with a smirk. “Now that will make you smile.”    
  
Kimi looks at him and lightly swats at him with a grin. “Shut up!”    
  
“Make me.” Valtteri winks.    
  
Kimi chuckles and leans in to give him a soft kiss when they hear raised voices.    
  
“No! I’m tired of this now!”    
  
Kimi gives Valtteri a surprised look and the two Finns jump down from the pit wall and run towards the media pen.    
  
Sebastian is standing in the pen glaring at Rachel Brooke.    
  
“Seb…all I said was that Kimi gives you a tactical advantage on track…he is your laggard after all.” Rachel says calmly.    
  
“He is not a laggard!” Sebastian snaps. “I didn’t use Kimi and Kimi would never allow anyone to treat him like that. I am getting sick of it now!”    
  
“Ferrari though have a long history of number one and two drivers. It’s normal.” Rachel replies.    
  
“Kimi is NOT a number two driver. Not to me anyway and he never will be.” Sebastian replies darkly and then turns and leaves the pen.    
  
Kimi and Valtteri stand outside it waiting for him and Sebastian pauses when he sees Kimi.    
  
“Defending my honour?” Kimi asks him with a small smile.    
  
“Something like that…” Sebastian chuckles, looking embarrassed.    
  
Kimi reaches for his hand and squeezes it gently in a silent thank you.    
  
Sebastian squeezes it back and quickly presses a kiss to his head. “Are we heading to the hotel now?”    
  
“Of course.” Valtteri smirks. “We were just saying it will make Kimi smile.”    
  
Kimi rolls his eyes and takes Valtteri’s hand. “Yeah yeah, let’s just get out of here?”    
  
Sebastian chuckles at the two Finns and nods. “Yes.”    
  
The three of them make their way out of the pit lane and towards the exit. Hoping to put the qualifying session behind them.    
  



	5. Ice skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Is this your first time?"

Toto looks at Susie nervously, his brown eyes dark.

Susie gently reached up and caressed his cheek, a loving smile on her face. “Is this your first time?”

Toto nods, biting his lip.

“Don’t worry.” Susie smiles, leaning up. “I’ll go slow.” She purrs in his ear.

Toto shivers and takes her hand.

Susie smiles reassuringly and moves further out onto the ice, leading a wobbly duck like Toto after her.

It had been Susie’s idea to go ice skating. Toto hadn’t been too keen at first but after some gentle persuasion he had agreed to go.

She didn’t know that he was this bad though.

After Toto fell onto his arse for the fifteenth time, Susie decided it was time to go home.

The two end up home with Susie taking care of Toto’s many injuries. 


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A random piece of Simi fluff I found on my Google drive.

Sebastian opens the front door of the cottage, getting rid of the clumps of snow clinging to his boots. “Kimi?” 

The house is mysteriously quiet, all the lights off bar the soft glow of a light coming from upstairs. 

“Kimi?” Sebastian calls again, removing his winter coat and placing it over a chair. 

“Upstairs, and hang that coat up!” The Finn calls down. 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and does as he’s asked before moving upstairs. 

“Listen Kimi, I didn’t mean to leave you for so long I-” Sebastian stops dead in the doorway, jaw falling open. 

Because Kimi is waiting for him on the bed, a devious smirk on his face and completely naked. 

“Come here, I missed you.” The Finn almost purrs out, and Sebastian cannot help the small whimper that falls from his lips. 

He scrambles to get out of his clothes, almost tripping as he gets out of his jeans, and then climbs onto the bed and kisses Kimi deeply. 

Kimi kisses him back, pulling him down into his arms and under the covers with him. 

\----------------------

The next morning Sebastian wakes up to Kimi almost clinging to him and he smiles softly. 

He wiggles a little, trying to get out of his hold, but the Finn holds onto him tighter. 

“No, I’m not letting you go. It’s too early to get out of bed.” Kimi murmurs softly, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

Sebastian huffs gently and turns around in his hold, brushing their noses together. “It’s fine by me.” He murmurs close to his lips. 

Kimi smiles gently and leans in to kiss him gently, humming softly. 

Sebastian makes a soft curious sound, looking at him. 

"Your lips are so soft. I could kiss them all day." Kimi murmurs softly, eyes warm. 

“Well then, don’t let me stop you.” Sebastian grins warmly at him and Kimi chuckles softly, resuming the soft sleepy kisses to his lips. 

  
  



End file.
